What Kind of Man
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: Morning sex. - In response to a prompt from my ask box over on Tumblr.


"And with one kiss  
You inspired a fire of devotion that lasts for twenty years  
What kind of man loves like this?

To let me dangle at a cruel angle  
Oh, my feet don't touch the floor  
Sometimes you're half in and then you're half out  
But you never close the door

What kind of man loves like this?"

 _\- Florence and the Machine_

 **What Kind of Man**

The warm and comforting heat of a body pressed against his side was a welcome surprise for Leon as he blinked his heavy eyes open and felt the paralysis of sleep slip away. It wasn't often Cloud stayed till morning and with a lazy smile that brightened the corner of his lips, Leon rolled over and lifted a hand to trace the line of his lover's shoulder blade. The skin was milky and soft beneath his fingers and he followed the gentle curves and lines of Cloud's back, carefully stroking the dip of his waist as he moved the sheet aside a little to watch how the morning light made the pale skin glow.

The blond groaned and shifted slightly and Leon glanced up through choppy, messy bangs, watching as the younger warrior settled and sighed contentedly, his breathing returning to that shallow rhythm just on the edge of sleep.

Leon felt himself stirring and he nudged himself closer, pushing his body up behind Cloud as he pressed his lips to the back of the blond's neck, breathing in deeply the scent of his skin as he curled an arm around Cloud's waist. Flattening his palm against a solid chest, he snaked a leg between his lover's, and brought his hips flush to Cloud's ass, shuddering slightly as the heat and the press of his flesh sent a ripple of desire through his belly. He felt the steady rhythm of Cloud's breathing change and the blond's hand come to cover his own, entwining their fingers.

"Mornin," Leon drawled, his voice heavy and gravely as he pressed another kiss to Cloud's shoulder and rolled his hips.

"Hmm… time is it?" Cloud replied, his own voice low and sleep soaked as he burrowed his face into the arm it was pillowed on.

"Early," Leon replied squeezing the body wrapped in his hold "Didn't think I'd see you today."

Cloud turned his head and looked up at the brunet, his own hair wild and dishevelled and sticking up in fuzzy patches where he had slept on it, and smiled a small, lazy grin.

"Missed me?" he asked pressing his ass back into Leon's erection.

Leon gave a soft snort and went back to busying his lips on Cloud's shoulder, tracing a warm moist path up along his neck and pulled his earlobe into his mouth with his teeth.

Cloud hummed contentedly, closing his eyes as he guided Leon's hand away from his chest and stroked it down his sternum and over his bellybutton. Taking the hint, Leon untangled their fingers and reached lower, gripping at the flesh of Cloud's inner thigh as the blond moved his leg out a little to give his lover some room. The movement pressed Leon's cock harder against Cloud's ass, and the brunet let out a faint hiss of pleasure. Languidly he rolled his hips again, shivering with the delicious pleasure as he purposefully groped his lover everywhere but where he wanted him to; Cloud's cock straining painfully between his legs as Leon pulled them open a little wider.

"Roll over," The brunet instructed, nudging his lover a little with his hips as he coaxed the younger onto his front and watched with hungry eyes as Cloud spread himself out for him, slowly.

Pillowing his head on his arms, the younger man turned to watch Leon over his shoulder and smirked, enjoying the flickers of lust and want that danced across his lover's face as he arched his back and raised his hips; teasing him.

Leon licked his lips and rose to his knees, shoving his way in between Cloud's legs, pushing them further apart as he settled himself back on his feet and glided his palms up the backs of the blond's thighs. He lent forwards and placed his lips to the middle of Cloud's back, right in the dip of his spine and kissed his way up to the back of his neck and gently lowered himself on top of the younger man, grinding himself against the cleft of his ass. Resting his elbows either side of Cloud's head, he rolled his hips again and nudged himself closer to his partner's entrance – still slick from the previous night's lovemaking. Pressing Cloud's legs further apart with his own knees, Leon angled his hips and pushed himself past the first initial resistance, a small gasp of hot air hitting his cheek as Cloud let out a soundless gasp.

Leon stilled; a wordless question, only to be answered with a small nod and the subtle shifting of Cloud's hips: his silent permission to continue. With careful, delicate kisses to the curve of his shoulder, Leon pressed himself inside his lover, biting down on the flesh under his lips as Cloud pushed back. He let out a breathy moan of pleasure, savouring the first stroke as he ground his hips down and then angled them up, making Cloud arch into the mattress as he fucked him slowly.

Everything stopped: time and all things within it ceased to move. The world halted on its axes; the two warriors moved in achingly slow rhythms as they drew pleasure from each other's bodies; eyes closed to savour the sensations; breath shallow and hot against skin as they moved on top of cool sheets.

Cloud reached out a hand and tangled his fingers with Leon's, burrowing his cheek harder into the bed and let out small moans of encouragement, soaking up the heat of the body above him. With a quiet gasp, Cloud pinched his brows together and pushed back a little harder.

"Hn… Lee…"

The subtle plea broke through Leon's trance and he blinked his eyes open. Looking down at his lover's flushed face turned into the crisp white sheets, those lips parted in soft panting breaths, Leon had to hold back a groan.

"Nearly," he spoke, his voice a deep, needy drawl as he pressed his forehead in between Cloud's shoulder blades and changed his fucking from slow torture to hard, deep thrusts.

The cry that left Cloud's lips was muffled by the sheets, but his fingers tightened around Leon's hands and the brunet knew he was close.

"…Cloud" he groaned, the plea utterly lost on the man beneath him as he lay there helpless and came in hot searing waves of release.

Leon felt the blond tighten around him and with desperate thrusts his orgasm crashed over him, wracking his body with shudders of helpless pleasure. He collapsed against Cloud, panting heavily, blowing strands of sweat damp hair away from his face as he slowed his hips and eventually lay still; buried to the hilt inside of his lover.

When both had caught their breaths and the heat and comfort of their coupling had passed to leave clammy skin speckled with goose bumps, Leon untangled himself and collapsed on his side, facing Cloud. Through lowered lids and hazy eyes, he watched the blond rise stiffly and sit on the edge of the bed. He stretched out a hand and caressed his hip and his heart stopped all over again as his young lover looked back over his shoulder at him and smiled crookedly.

"I'm thinking of sticking around for a few days," he spoke softly, turning away again.

Leon felt the painful staccato of his heart pounding back into life and he grinned, despite knowing Cloud couldn't see it. He tried to keep his replied casual but the blond heard the smile in his tone anyway.

"Good, I could use the help."

"That all you want me for?" Cloud shot back, the faux hurt in his voice undermined by the wicked gleam in his eye as he pierced Leon with his fathomless gaze.

Leon sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed, brushing the tangled bangs out of Cloud's face. He matched his stare and kissed his shoulder, brushing a thumb over a smooth cheek as he replied with a gentle smirk.

"I can think of a few other things."

Cloud ducked his head a little and couldn't fight the small upturn of his lips.

"You got yourself a deal."


End file.
